


Magnus Is Distracted

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood in Spectacles, M/M, Magnus Bane Cannot Stop Staring At His Hot Boyfriend, Teasing, Thirsty Boyfriends, downworld cabinet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec wears spectacles to a Downworld Cabinet - Magnus is Distracted.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	Magnus Is Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Alec on spectacles + Cabinet meeting, y'know y'know *wiggles eyebrows*

  
Magnus glanced at his watch and did his best not to growl. This man had already been getting on his nerves and now the bastard was going to make him late for the Council meeting. He sent Alexander a quick note via his phone and turned his attention back to the businessman who was giving him something that sounded uncomfortably like a villain monologue. 

  
Magnus rolled his eyes and with a quick twist of magic, ensured that the gentleman wouldn’t be enjoying the company of any of his lady friends in the near future. And maybe a quick visit to the doctor’s office-

  
“Bane?”

  
Magnus sighed and turned to look at him, raising a pointed eyebrow. 

  
“Are you going to do the job that I’m paying you for?” 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes but stepped forward, twisting magic much more obviously around his fingers. Time to take this gentleman down a few pegs. He was going to be treated with respect. 

  
~!~

  
Twenty minutes later, Magnus stepped into the Institute with a sigh, heading straight for the conference room after a nod at Underhill. He knocked on the door, able to hear the voices just beyond, and opened the doors, stepping in. 

  
“Apologies for my tardiness, I was-” Magnus froze, stopping mid-sentence at the sight of Alexander’s eyes behind silver-rimmed spectacles. The ones that he normally kept _only_ at home because he knew how much Magnus enjoyed them. He shook himself and cleared his throat when Raphael made a noise. "I was tied up with a client,“ he offered lamely, striding for his seat. "I trust you all began without me?” 

  
“We didn’t get through more than the first two agenda points,” Alec said, picking up a folder before offering it to Magnus. "Sit down, Magnus.“

  
Magnus stared, thankful that his mouth didn’t drop open at the undercurrent of an _order_ that was there in Alec’s voice. He almost crashed into his seat a second later, gripping the folder tight, ignoring the knowing looks from both Raphael and Luke. 

  
"Now,” Alec said, clearing his throat. "Thank you for joining, Magnus. We were just about to discuss the election of the new Seelie King or Queen. Meliorn, if you would, please?“ 

  
Magnus tried to turn his attention to Meliorn. He _tried._

  
But every single time Alec shifted, the light caught on the silver of his spectacles, highlighting his face and how long his lashes were and Magnus couldn’t look away from his profile normally, and like _this?_ It was impossible. 

  
”-concerns from the other warlocks, Magnus?“ 

  
Magnus yanked his eyes back to Meliorn and realized, belatedly, that he had no idea what the hell had just been asked of him. Offering up a small smile. "I’m sorry, I was not as present as I should have been. What concerns?” 

  
Meliorn’s lips twitched. "My name has been put forward as one of the candidates, and there would likely be much more acceptance for such a change if there were no concerns from the other warlocks.“ 

  
Magnus nodded readily enough, smiling at Meliorn. "I think my people would be very supportive of you stepping into the Seelie leadership role, Meliorn.” 

  
“I agree,” Alec said. "In fact, I think it would be a great idea if we were to…“

  
Magnus turned to look at him, tracing his eyes along the slope of Alec’s nose, and down to the way his lips were wet, almost like he’d licked them. His breath caught when Alec turned to look directly at him, and Magnus knew he hadn’t missed the teasing glint in those eyes. 

  
”-right, Magnus?“ Alec finished, raising an eyebrow. 

  
Magnus was not going to whimper. He was _not_ going to whimper in the middle of a Downworld Cabinet meeting. But the combination of those spectacles, Alec’s eyes, and that _eyebrow,_ fuck he wasn’t going to be able to get up from this table for a long time when the meeting adjourned. 

_**  
"Right,”**_ he managed, his voice a croak as he cleared his throat. "I think that’s an excellent idea.“ By the twitch of Alec’s lips, Magnus knew that Alec was aware he had _no_ idea what he was supporting. But Alec would clue him in later. Maybe. Probably. 

  
"Then it shall be done,” Meliorn said with a nod of his head. "Thank you for your support.“ 

  
Wrenching his eyes away from Alec again (his thoughts were much more impossible to pull away, but that was fine, he was fine), Magnus turned to Luke when he took his turn to speak. 

  
The rest of the meeting was a blur, and Magnus knew that by the end, all of the other leaders were frustrated with him. Hell, he was frustrated with himself, but Alexander was still sitting there with that damnable little smirk on his face, because he _knew_ exactly what was going on. 

  
Magnus took a deep, annoyed breath. "I agree, we can adjourn,” he managed, watching as the others made themselves scarce. He made it a point not to meet any of their eyes. 

  
“You were distracted,” Alec said, stepping back into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

  
Magnus looked over his shoulder to glare at his boyfriend. "I _wonder_ what could have possibly distracted me,“ he growled. 

  
Alec kept smiling as he came to a stop beside Magnus. "You were _not_ subtle." 

  
"I’m. Aware.” Magnus said, his voice edging into another growl. "Neither were you, wearing those.“ 

  
Alec shrugged and leaned against the table, looking down at Magnus. "So I shouldn’t tell you that I have the rest of the evening off?” he asked, letting the glasses slide down his nose so he could look over the top of them at Magnus, watching his eyes flare bright gold. 

  
“Into the portal, Alexander,” Magnus ordered, summoning it with a flick of his wrist. _“Now.”_

  
Alec chuckled and stood up, sauntering through the portal. "Yes sir!“ he called.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
